Forever Castiel
by yakusokuyumi
Summary: Castiel a fui avec la tablette des Anges. Naomi est à ses trousses. Les Winchesters ignorent s'ils reverront l'ange.


**~ FOREVER CASTIEL ~**

**Auteur : Yakusokuyumi**

.

**Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur **_**"Supernatural" **_**(avant que je ne poste **_**"l'ange du jeudi"**_**).**

**Je connais suffisamment l'univers mais je ne suis à l'abri d'aucune erreur. Merci de votre indulgence. **

**.**

**Certains dialogues sont en **_**VO**_** (anglais) parce que j'adore quand les personnages jurent dans leur langue maternelle. L'histoire me semble plus vivante...**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ont des lacunes ou plutôt une **_**"allergie"**_** avec cette langue, j'ai mis une traduction à la fin de ce texte. **

**.**

**L'univers et les personnages de **_**"Supernatural"**_** ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement).**

**.**

**Rating : M pour le langage.**

**.**

**Léger **_**"Destiel".**_** Relations entre hommes plus ou moins explicites. Homophobes s'abstenir. Ici, les esprits ouverts sont les bienvenus.**

**.**

**Ce one shot démarre de l'épisode 21 de la saison 8 et ne tient pas compte des scénarii des épisodes suivants.**

**.**

**ATTENTION : Spoilers possibles.**

**.**

**Résumé : Castiel a fui avec la tablette des Anges. Naomi est à ses trousses. Les Winchesters ignorent s'ils reverront l'ange.**

**.**

**Sincères remerciements à Marianclea pour ses corrections, ses conseils et surtout pour sa grande patience. Grâce à toi, j'ai repris confiance en ma créativité. Mille mercis Dame Marianclea. **

**.**

_**~ Bonne lecture ~**_

.

.

_**~ Quelque part sur Terre ~**_

.

Castiel, l'ange du jeudi, traître à sa famille d'origine, est en cavale depuis plusieurs semaines, fuyant Naomi et ses sbires, cachant la tablette des anges. Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains des démons ou de Naomi. C'est primordial.

Castiel s'arrête un instant dans une petite ville côtière pour souffler un peu. Il est épuisé. Sa grâce faiblit de jour en jour. Loin des siens et du Paradis, cela n'est pas bon pour lui. Le lien avec sa famille d'origine s'effrite doucement. Du coup, il développe des traits humains comme le goût... Il s'humanise.

Castiel entre dans un petit café à la décoration classique. Style Familial. Pas de côté "tendance". Simple et agréable. C'est calme. Quelques clients. Pas grand monde. Mais aucune menace à l'horizon. Castiel peut se reposer un instant. Le temps d'un café bien mérité.

L'ange s'avance d'un pas mesuré vers une petite table ronde puis il s'asseoit calmement, le regard balayant la salle dans son ensemble. Une jeune femme brune au teint trop clair, s'approche de lui d'un pas assuré, un sourire de politesse plaqué sur ses lèvres.

.

- Bonjour, vous avez fait votre choix ? demande la serveuse en se tenant prête à noter la commande sur son calepin.

- Un café, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle, répond posément Castiel en lui adressant un léger sourire en coin.

- Autre chose ? La serveuse note rapidement sur son carnet sans quitter l'homme du regard. Elle a une pensée fugace : "Sexy".

- Ce sera tout, merci. Castiel incline un peu la tête en avant.

- Très bien.

.

Elle s'éloigne en direction du comptoir pour se saisir de la carafe remplie de café fraîchement préparé et encore fumant. Elle prend également, une tasse propre et un verre d'eau. Elle pose le tout sur un plateau puis elle revient vers la table du client "sexy".

.

.

_**~ Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le petit café ~**_

.

- _Where is the Angel Tablett, Castiel ?*_ demanda Naomi, la colère transpirant dans la voix de son vaisseau. (1)

.

Incapable de s'enfuir en raison de son "humanisation", Castiel restait prisonnier des bras puissants d'un autre ange, Yaël, qui le maintenait fortement. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que défier Naomi de son regard bleu azur...

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Castiel se remémora amèrement ce détail.

De ce petit café si tranquille, il ne restait rien. Le seul spectacle qui s'offrait désormais aux yeux des derniers occupants se traduisait par un seul mot : horreur ! Dans ce lieu où peu de temps encore régnait une atmosphère paisible et accueillante ne régnait plus que le chaos...

Sur le sol se trouvaient les corps de trois clients, de la serveuse et du cuisinier. Leurs yeux avaient fondu dans leurs orbites. Affreux spectacle. Leur supplice n'avait duré que quelques instants. Une mort soudaine et rapide mais néanmoins douloureuse...

Naomi et Yaël avaient débarqué en un battement d'ailes prenant Castiel par surprise. Ce dernier n'avait rien senti de leur arrivée. Il s'était levé précipitamment, bousculant sa table et renversant sa chaise au passage. Il s'était emparé de son poignard angélique par automatisme. Sa tasse de café à moitié bue s'était écrasée au sol avec fracas, répandant le reste du liquide noir encore chaud sur le sol.

L'ange accompagnant Naomi avait disparu et était réapparu aussitôt derrière Castiel. L'ange traître avait tenté de le poignarder mais Yaël l'avait désarmé avec une telle facilité que cela l'avait perturbé quelques instants. Ce qui malheureusement avait permis à son assaillant de le maîtriser. Castiel s'était débattu violemment mais en vain. L'autre ange le tenait d'une poigne de fer. Castiel était piégé...

.

- _**ANSWER, TRAITOR !**_ cria Naomi à Castiel. (2)

- ..., Castiel garda obstinément le silence.

- _**Where is the Angel Tablett ?**_ Gronda Naomi. (3)

.

Elle s'approcha de l'ange rebelle. Ses yeux reflétaient tant de colère qu'ils semblaient comme fous. En à peine trois pas, Naomi se retrouva face à Castiel.

Un claquement sonore se fit entendre soudainement. La gifle que Naomi asséna à son frère fut douloureuse tant pour lui que pour elle. La joue gauche de Castiel lui brûla. Un filet de sang s'écoula lentement du coin de sa lèvre inférieure. L'ange traître serra les dents et retint à temps un grognement de douleur. Sa sœur ramena sa main sur ses bras croisés.

Elle tourna des talons préférant s'éloigner de cet idiot. L'envie lui démangeait de lui faire mal. Beaucoup plus mal. Naomi souffla de colère tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme dans son vaisseau et dans sa grâce. L'ange bureaucrate commença à faire les cents pas.

L'air de la pièce se chargea en électricité. Limite, si on n'entendait pas des crépitements de temps en temps. Castiel suivait du regard sa sœur. Cette dernière fulminait continuant ses pas en de longs "va et vient", incapable de faire redescendre la pression.

L'ange allié de la bureaucrate fixait son attention sur sa supérieure attendant un ordre de sa part. Sa prise herculéenne sur Castiel se desserra légèrement mais suffisamment pour que le traître s'en rende compte.

Puis tout alla très vite. Castiel balança violemment sa tête en arrière. Il percuta durement le nez de son geôlier. Sous la douleur, Yaël gémit de surprise et recula de deux pas en se tenant d'une main le nez en sang. Il fit apparaître son poignard angélique de l'autre main. Encore sonné, il abattit son arme frénétiquement devant lui. Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter davantage. Il l'envoya valser dans le mur derrière eux, d'un coup de pied retourné. Yaël fut assommé sur le coup.

Se rendant compte de ce qui se passait dans son dos, Naomi chargea Castiel de son arme angélique. Castiel pivota sur lui-même dégainant son arme et tenta de la planter en Naomi. Echec...

Ce fut celle de Naomi qui le transperça de part en part au niveau de son épaule gauche. Sous le coup de la douleur, Castiel cria mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant son poignard angélique. Il recula de quelques pas, en titubant, le regard brouillé par la douleur. Ne quittant jamais sa sœur de son regard orageux. La respiration haletante, Castiel porta sa main droite à son épaule blessée. Il grimaça de douleur au contact de sa main sur sa blessure. Naomi chargea à nouveau, avec plus de férocité, le regard haineux. Castiel riposta tant bien que mal, son épaule le lançant terriblement. Un coup de poignard violent, suivi d'un coup de pied retourné de la part de Naomi. Castiel évita de justesse l'arme mais il se prit le pied de son adversaire en pleine face.

Il fût durement projeté au sol. Le nez en sang ainsi que son arcade sourcilière gauche, Castiel peina à se relever. Sa vue se brouilla davantage dû au choc et au sang qui coulait sur son œil. Il rampa un peu à reculons pour s'éloigner de son assaillante. Naomi ne bougea pas le fixant toujours de ses yeux haineux. Elle respirait fort. La colère bouillonnait dans sa grâce. Son seul désir à cet instant : tuer le traître. Elle le chargea une nouvelle fois en poussant un hurlement guerrier. Naomi tenta de porter un coup mortel à son ennemi...

.

_**~ Lebanon, Kansas, Bunker des hommes de lettres ~**_

.

Au même instant, dans l'antre des Hommes de lettres, les frères Winchesters étaient attablés dans la grande salle.

De nombreux livres ouverts en recouvraient la surface. Sam prenait des notes avec une certaine frénésie concentré comme jamais.

Tandis que Dean, lui, était dans le vague. Son regard fixait la même page depuis un bon moment. L'aîné des Winchester était perdu dans ses réflexions.

Cass. La tablette des anges. Naomi...

Tout cela tournant inlassablement dans sa tête. Cass avait tenté de le tuer... Naomi le lui avait ordonné. Etait-elle une ennemie ou un allié potentiel ?

Au fond de lui, Dean savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Son instinct de chasseur le lui hurlait dans ses tripes. Certes son ami n'était plus à ses côtés mais Dean espérait que ce dernier revienne vers lui. Même avec la "queue" entre les jambes et l'air abattu lui demandant pardon, Dean lui pardonnerait.

Mais, voilà... Cela faisait des semaines que Cass s'était tiré avec la tablette. Et depuis, silence radio. Et ça, ça le bouffait ! Et le brisait un peu. Un peu, hein ? Parce que c'est Dean Winchester. Un mec viril. Exprimer ses sentiments, même minime, beh, c'est quelque peu humiliant. Le bonhomme avait sa fierté mal placée. Quelle connerie ! Sur le coup d'une pulsion trop forte, Dean se leva de sa chaise avec brusquerie. Il saisit sa veste en cuir posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et il tourna les talons d'un mouvement rageur.

.

- J'vais prendre l'air ! dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

.

Sam lui jeta un regard interloqué mais il ne dit rien. Son frère n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était même d'une humeur exécrable. Sam soupira de lassitude puis il replongea dans ses recherches.

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier le menant à la surface, Dean sentait toute la colère et la frustration monter en flèche. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il relâcha toute cette pression dans un hurlement rageur. La tête basculée en arrière, à s'en faire mal à la nuque et les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures. Dean Winchester évacuait son mal être du moment. Il ragea :

.

- **DAMN IT, CASS !... SON OF THE BITCH !** (4)

.

Shootant violemment dans la rambarde de fer, Dean poussa un autre cri colérique, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire saigner les gencives. Il resta prostré plusieurs minutes, la tête baissée, tentant de reprendre un souffle normal. Se calmer un peu. Putain que ça faisait mal tout ce ressenti. Il en voulait à Cass. Il lui avait menti. Ok, sous la manipulation de cette garce de Naomi. Mais Dean lui en voulait quand même. Castiel s'était enfui loin de lui avec la tablette des anges comme si Castiel ne lui faisait pas confiance. Un membre de sa famille. Dean ne comprenait pas le geste de son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Machinalement, l'aîné des Winchester mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Au contact d'un obstacle dans la poche de droite, Dean se saisit immédiatement de l'objet et le retira avec une expression pensive puis déterminée : les clés de son Impala. Dean prit une inspiration brusque et se dirigea à grands pas vers _"Sa Baby"_.

L'Impala démarra en dérapant sur les graviers du chemin menant à l'antre des hommes de lettres. Les fenêtres de l'habitacle grandes ouvertes, l'air frais de la fin de matinée s'engouffrait avec délice. Cela calma un peu Dean. Par habitude, il mit une cassette du groupe AC/DC dans l'autoradio. Dès les premières notes, la musique résonna dans la voiture avec force. Dean tapa le rythme des deux mains sur le volant. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

.

_**~ Quelque part au Paradis, Bureau Blanc de Naomi ~**_

**.**

Impossible de s'échapper. Tant de douleur, de peur dans ce lieu.

Castiel, attaché sur la chaise des tortures, tentait tant bien que mal de refouler la peur grandissante dans sa grâce. Naomi et Yaël l'avait emporté dans le bureau blanc lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Cet endroit lui faisait peur. Tous ses souvenirs de tortures lui revenaient en mémoire.

Naomi, sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de lui. Dans sa main droite, le fameux outil de torture. A la vue de cet engin de malheur, Castiel s'agita sur son siège tentant vainement de s'échapper.

Naomi ricana. Pauvre petite chose, pensa-t-elle. Elle jubilait de ce spectacle. L'objet au-dessus de l'œil gauche de Castiel produisait un son horrible aux oreilles de celui-ci. Des frissons parcoururent tout son être. Un petit gémissement apeuré se fit entendre dans la pièce blanche. Le sourire de Naomi s'élargit de plus bel.

.

- Dis-moi où se trouve la tablette des anges, ordonna-t-elle.

.

_**~ Quelque part dans le Kansas, Impala ~**_

.

La voiture roulait sur une longue route en ligne droite depuis une bonne heure. Dean, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, braillait à plein poumons _"Thunderstruck"_ du groupe _AC/DC_, à s'en casser la voix. Le soleil déjà bien chaud se reflétait fort sur le bitume, le rendant brillant comme un miroir.

Soudain quelque chose attira son intention. Au loin, il distingua une forme sombre et floue. Dean plissa des yeux pour mieux voir. La voiture ralentit pour enfin s'arrêter à quelques mètres de "l'obstacle" en question. Dean coupa le contact et sortit de l'Impala, le regard braqué sur la silhouette étendue au sol. De cet amas de vêtements emmêlés, une couleur ressortait le plus : du beige. Dean le reconnut immédiatement, le Trenchcoat de Castiel. L'ange.

Son ami était inconscient. Dean se pencha au-dessus de lui. D'une main douce, il retourna le corps inanimé. Une large tâche de sang barrait tout son abdomen ainsi qu'une autre à son épaule. Apparemment, l'ange avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le cœur du Winchester s'affola mais il devait garder son calme à tout prix. Il inspira plusieurs fois. Puis il prit délicatement son ami dans ses bras et le porta dans l'Impala. La voiture démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Dean prit la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil dans le rétro. Castiel avait le teint pâle. Presque grisâtre.

.

- _Damn it_... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Buddy (5) ? marmonna Dean.

.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Dean ignorait pourquoi son ange était dans cet état. Et surtout pourquoi sa grâce ne le soignait pas. Car, oui. Castiel ne semblait pas guérir. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Ce qui augmenta d'un cran l'anxiété du Winchester. Dean écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il devait se dépêcher.

.

_**~ Lebanon, Kansas, Bunker des hommes de lettres ~**_

.

Sam Winchester soupira en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Cela faisait des heures que son frère s'était absenté.

.

- _Dude_..., souffla-t-il exaspéré. (6)

.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se prit une bière dans le frigidaire. A peine décapsulée, Sam porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la première gorgée. Que c'était bon...

.

Après l'effort, le réconfort, pensa-t-il.

.

Il but une seconde gorgée puis il porta son attention sur l'horloge murale. Trois heures quand même ! Trois heures que son frère était sorti.

S'inquiétant un peu, tout de même, Sam se saisit de son téléphone portable. Aucun message vocal, ni de SMS. Son inquiétude montant un peu plus, Sam chercha le numéro de son frère dans son répertoire et lança l'appel. Deux, trois sonneries. De la sueur apparut sur ses tempes. Quatrième sonnerie. Une goutte coula le long de sa joue et alla se perdre dans son cou avec lenteur. A la cinquième sonnerie, Sam jura entre ses dents. La messagerie s'enclencha. Au bip sonore, Sam cria presque dans le combiné.

.

- **DEAN** mais où est-ce que t'es passé ? Réponds quand je t'appelle, **MERDE !**

.

Puis il raccrocha rageusement. Il amorça le mouvement pour balancer son portable au loin mais il se ravisa. Son bras s'abaissa avec lenteur, le long de son corps. Se pinçant l'arête du nez de son autre main, il soupira d'impuissance et de colère. Son frère le foutait dans un état pas possible.

.

- **FAIS CHIER !**, ragea-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

.

_**~ Ottawa County Health Center, St Minneapolis, Kansas ~**_

**.**

Le Dr. Hamilton est demandé en salle d'examen numéro 3. Le Dr. Hamilton est demandé en salle d'examen numéro 3. Merci.

.

Des va-et-vient incessants. Des appels micro prononcés d'une voix monocorde. Des infirmiers vacant à leur _"occupations", _accompagnant parfois un patient dans une salle d'examen ou à un étage supérieur pour un examen plus poussé. Par moment, on pouvait apercevoir un médecin en blouse blanche très occupé par un dossier des plus intéressants voire captivants. Des patients gémissants de douleur ou d'agacement. Une musique de fond qui agace tellement l'attente est longue et insupportable. Bref, bienvenue à _"Ottawa Country Health Center"_ !

.

**Ici, votre vie est entre nos mains... **_[Rire rauque]_

.

Dean, assis dans la salle d'attente, se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Inquiet était un euphémisme pour traduire son état mental. Deux heures que Castiel avait été monté au bloc opératoire. Dean ne pouvait qu'attendre et prier pour le moment. Le sort de son ami était entre les mains des chirurgiens. Alors Dean pria comme il n'avait jamais prié auparavant.

.

- _Please_... Laissez-le-moi.

.

Du bout des lèvres, Dean murmura ses quelques mots dans une litanie sans fin. Les paupières fermement fermées.

.

_**~ Quelque part au Paradis, Bureau Blanc de Naomi ~**_

.

Assise à son bureau, Naomi relisait un rapport. Elle était toujours contrariée. Petit indice sur ce fait : la pliure de peau entre les deux sourcils de son vaisseau. La porte de verre s'ouvrit sur un ange à l'allure aussi bureaucrate que sa supérieure.

.

- Ion, dit simplement Naomi sur le ton de la lassitude sans quitter le dossier du regard.

.

L'ange Ion fît une légère inclinaison de la tête, en signe de respect et de salutation. Puis il se posta face au bureau, droit comme un _"i"_. La manipulatrice des_ "Robots Anges"_ releva la tête à ce moment-là.

.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Nous ne l'avons pas localisé. Je suis désolé.

.

Cette réponse ne plût pas du tout à Naomi. Quittant sa position assise, elle arpenta la pièce de long en large. Naomi maudit mentalement cet imbécile d'ange traître. Où l'avait-il caché ? Il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Cela, elle en était sûre. Elle s'en était elle-même assurée. Alors où se trouvait cette tablette ?

D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à l'ange Ion de quitter son bureau. Ce que ce dernier fît aussitôt. Naomi fît le tour de son bureau. Puis elle s'installa dans son fauteuil dans un geste lent et assuré. Elle réfléchissait. Intensément. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette la main sur la Tablette des Anges. Pour la sécurité des siens. Pour protéger le Paradis. A n'importe quel prix...

_**~ Ottawa County Health Center, St Minneapolis, Kansas ~**_

.

L'ange du jeudi dormait paisiblement. Ses traits reflétaient une certaine sérénité. Rêvait-il ? Dean Winchester l'ignorait. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'incertitude face à l'état de son meilleur ami ne l'aida pas à se rassurer, à espérer que l'ange se réveille sans séquelles. Comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé. Dean l'imagina ouvrir les yeux. Castiel dirigerait son éternel regard sans émotion vers ses prunelles en penchant la tête de côté, se questionnant de tout et de rien.

.

- Dean... ?

- ...

- Dean.

.

Dean réalisa soudain qu'une voix murmurait son nom. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel, son ange le regardait exactement comme il se l'était imaginé un peu plus tôt.

Dean en resta figé devant ce tableau. Son ange, légèrement relevé sur ses oreillers, la tête penchée de côté. Les sourcils un peu froncés. La bouche à peine ouverte sur une question muette. Dean se reprit en se secouant énergiquement la tête. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se pencha en avant vers son ami. Un sourire de soulagement plaqué sur ses lèvres.

.

- Damn it, Cass...

.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à lui dire. Mais pour Castiel, dans la bouche de son ami, cela équivalait à un _Cass. Buddy. I need you_ C'était une sorte de "déclaration virile" à la Winchester !

Castiel tenta de se relever sur ses oreillers. Son corps lui tirait affreusement. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Dean l'aida pour mieux l'installer. Ses gestes étaient doux presque timides. Sans doute le Winchester craignait-il de lui faire mal ? Castiel l'en remercia silencieusement d'un timide étirement de ses lèvres gercées. L'ange soupira de soulagement et de fatigue. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Un éclair dans son esprit le frappa... Il se figea d'horreur.

Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait qu'il n'était plus un ange dans un vaisseau. Mais un mortel dans sa propre enveloppe de chair. Castiel était à présent un humain. Ce fait le fit trembler fortement. Son regard se troubla puis se voila. Une expression de terreur mélangée à de la détresse se fixa sur son visage. Dean observant son ami posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Castiel tourna ses yeux apeurés sur cette main. Puis il remonta son regard de cette main jusqu'au visage de son protégé.

.

- Dean..., murmura l'ex-ange d'une voix brisée.

.

Castiel se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout tremblant. Une petite plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Dean, mal à l'aise et désolé pour son_ "Cass"_, ne sut que faire pour soulager sa peine. Il resta figé face à son ami, espérant par sa simple présence lui apporter tout le soutien dont il avait besoin.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Castiel se calma. Il s'allongea doucement aidé par son ami. Il soupira de lassitude. Humain. Il était un humain. Castiel ne ressentait plus sa grâce en lui.

.

Naomi... pensa Castiel avec tristesse.

.

Désormais, les portes du Paradis lui étaient interdites. Impossible de rentrer chez lui auprès de ses frères et ses sœurs. Dorénavant le nouvel homme devrait vivre comme un simple mortel. Sans pouvoir divin. Il devrait tout apprendre... A cette pensée, un rictus de fatalité se dessina sur son visage ravagé par la fatigue. Castiel ferma les yeux et il plongea dans les bras de Morphée d'un sommeil agité.

Dean s'assit sur sa chaise, ne quittant jamais son ami de son regard émeraude. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste et il constata avec horreur et agacement que son frère l'avait appelé au moins cinq fois. Il consulta sa messagerie. Il souffla de lassitude. Il se leva et sortit en silence de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il appuya sur la touche raccourcie du numéro de son frère. A la première sonnerie, Sam décrocha et l'incendia direct.

.

- _**DAMN IT, DEAN ! T'ES OU, BORDEL ?!**_

- Sam..., lâcha Dean de fatigue.

- ... Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Paniqua Sam à la voix de son frère.

- C'est Cass. Soupira Dean.

- ...?

- Il... Il est...

.

Dean respira un bon coup et reprit.

.

- Cass n'est plus un ange. C'est un humain. Comme toi et moi. Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc à son frère. A la fin de sa tirade, Dean serra les mâchoires.

.

- ... Merde...Ne put que lâcher Sam.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes. Sam demanda doucement à son frère :

.

- Dans quel hôpital êtes-vous ?

- Ottawa County Health Center, à St Minneapolis… répondit distraitement Dean.

- OK. Ne bouge pas, je vous rejoins ! décida Sam.

- Et comment vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas de voiture… répliqua sans agressivité son aîné.

- Merde ! Lâcha Sam de frustration. Ecoute, j-j'vais me débrouiller, ok ? Tu bouges pas. J'arrive, balança Sam à la hâte.

.

Il raccrocha au nez de son frère sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

.

- Attends, Sammy ! Sam ?... **Damn it !**

.

Il rangea son téléphone d'un geste rageur dans la poche de sa veste. Il souffla pour se calmer. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de Castiel. Puis de résignation, Dean entra dans la pièce et il s'assit aux côtés de son ami. En attendant Sam.

Le silence retomba comme une sentence amère.

.

**CASS... Buddy... I need you ! **(7)

**...**

**TRAITOR !**

**...**

**WE ARE A FAMILY **(8)

**...**

**MURDER ! **(9)

**...**

**YOU'RE A BABY IN A TRENCH COAT **(10)

**...**

**THE ANGEL TABLET**

…

**DAMN IT, CASS !**

**...**

**CASTIEL !**

**...**

**CASS !**

.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Son front dégoulinait de sueur. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'y étaient collées. Castiel peinait à retrouver son souffle. Désorienté, son regard fit le tour de la pièce trop lumineuse à son goût. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer. Il se rappela après quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Il tenta de se relever pour se caler mieux sur ses oreillers. Sa respiration se coupa un instant. Une douleur lui parcourut tout l'abdomen. Castiel gémit tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Il paniqua un peu. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça tout à l'heure. Dans un geste typiquement humain, l'ex-ange posa une main sur son flanc.

.

- La morphine ne doit plus faire effet, dit une voix tout près de lui.

- Dean ...? Percuta difficilement l'ex-ange.

.

Sa vue s'était brouillée à cause de la douleur. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser. Cela fonctionna au bout de plusieurs secondes.

.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux, là ? demanda Dean.

.

Castiel inspira plusieurs fois. Il sentit un léger changement. La douleur se calmait. Comment ? Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et pointa un regard interrogatif et perdu sur son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit malicieusement. Castiel tiqua totalement perplexe. La main de Dean se leva légèrement. Ce geste attira les yeux de Castiel. Dean tenait une petite manette. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Semblait se demander l'ancien ange.

.

- Ceci, permet de soulager la douleur. Quand tu as trop mal, tu appuies sur ce petit bouton et ça t'injecte une dose de morphine. Ça soulage instantanément. C'est efficace. Crois-moi, dit Dean un sourire en coin.

- Je te crois, Dean, souffla Castiel faiblement, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

.

Dean regarda son ami avec tendresse. Il lui posa la manette sur le lit tout près de sa main droite. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Les deux hommes se fixèrent tendrement pendant un long moment. Puis réalisant que ce moment était un petit peu trop _"gonzesse"_ aux yeux du Winchester, Dean se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. L'air embarrassé. Les joues se colorant un peu. Le Winchester fixa son attention sur les appareils médicaux. Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas. Il continua à regarder son ami jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il sombra de nouveau dans les brumes du sommeil.

.

_**~ Lebanon, Kansas ~**_

.

Pendant ce temps, Sam Winchester avait lamentablement échoué pour se dégoter une voiture. Allez comprendre... Il n'avait pas eu de bol. Tout simplement. Des patrouilles de flics circulaient dans le quartier. Trop voyant serait d'_"emprunter"_ une voiture. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, il se rabattit sur un système qu'il pensait ne jamais utiliser de toute son existence : appeler un taxi !

Celui-ci arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard. Sam s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur et donna au taximan l'adresse de sa destination. Le conducteur, un quinquagénaire d'origine asiatique semblait-il acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ce qui surprit un peu Sam sur le coup mais ne dit rien, trop préoccupé par les derniers évènements. Le véhicule démarra aussitôt. Cela allait être long. Une bonne heure et demie de route commençait.

L'autoradio diffusait une chanson inconnue, à la mélodie légèrement triste et qui parlait d'un amour perdu. Les pensées de Sam dérivèrent.

Il se revit étudiant. Jess. Un petit pincement au cœur le tirailla. Malgré toutes ces années passées, la douleur de sa perte, était toujours présente. Cependant, elle était devenue supportable. Sam avait aimé plusieurs femmes dans sa vie. Mais celle qui lui avait donné tant de bonheur, tant de joie, c'était elle : Jess. Pourrait-il un jour aimer une autre femme autant qu'il avait aimé Jess ?

Il y avait crû lorsqu'il avait rencontré Amelia. Il avait été heureux avec elle. Après la disparition de son frère, Sam avait eu cruellement besoin d'amour. Et malgré les débuts houleux avec la vétérinaire, ils s'étaient rapprochés amoureusement. Le bonheur était à nouveau au rendez-vous. Mais un fantôme du passé de sa nouvelle girlfriend avait tout gâché. Son soldat de mari, Don, était toujours vivant. Sam comprit que même si Amelia l'aimait sincèrement, cette dernière retournerait inévitablement vers son mari. Alors plutôt que d'attendre qu'Amelia prenne la décision qui lui briserait le cœur, Sam prit les devants. Il mit fin à leur couple et s'en alla sans se retourner. Son cœur saigna à nouveau.

Et maintenant ? Depuis, le retour de Dean du Purgatoire, Sam avait mis entre parenthèse sa vie sentimentale. Presqu'avec soulagement. Il ne souhaitait plus souffrir inutilement. Il avait assez donné.

Et Dean ? Quoi, Dean ? Bah, oui, Dean. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert avec l'amour. Non ? Si... Ce constat le fit tristement frissonner. Quel gâchis. Etaient-ils condamnés à la solitude ? Privés d'amour ? Cependant, quelque chose en lui, lui donna tort. Malgré la tristesse et la souffrance qui les avaient bercées depuis leur enfance, Sam était persuadé que son frère avait un avantage sur lui. Castiel. Cet être venu du Paradis pour arracher l'âme de son frère condamnée à mille tortures pour l'éternité. Ces deux-là s'étaient haïs dès le premier jour de leur rencontre puis ils s'étaient peu à peu appréciés. Un peu comme Amelia et lui. Cette réflexion le fit sourire.

Puis il fut perplexe. Est-ce que par hasard ...? Nooon ! Son grand-frère était... Non ! Définitivement, non. Pensée incongrue. Dean avait toujours été un homme à femmes. Comment...? Et pourtant... En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Sam se rappela de leurs regards intenses qu'ils s'échangeaient par moment. Ces petits moments que Sam avait surpris accidentellement. Ces longues discutions muettes mais tellement révélatrices. Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas du genre très bavards, non. Surtout Castiel. Alors, interpréter leurs échanges visuels... Etait, comment dire ? ... Aucune importance. Dean et Castiel s'étaient trouvés, point ! Au diable, les préjugés.

Sur cette réflexion, le taxi ralentit pour s'arrêter devant un immense bâtiment. Le conducteur se tourna vers son client pour lui annoncer qu'il était arrivé à destination et qu'il lui devait une certaine somme. Sam sortit de ses rêveries et lui tendit une carte de crédit. Le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil expert à la carte et lut le nom inscrit dessus. Mr Juu WONG. L'homme asiatique lui jeta un regard qui signifiait : _"sérieusement ?"_ Devant son expression, Sam ne put que lui lancer un sourire crispé et il répondit :

.

- J'ai été adopté.

.

Sa phrase se termina par un petit rire étranglé. Embarrassé, il se racla la gorge. Il tourna son visage vers l'extérieur. Les joues rosissant un peu, il souffla contrarié :

.

- Longue histoire...

.

L'homme asiatique soupira et ne commenta rien mais n'en pensa pas moins pour autant. La course payée, Sam remercia distraitement l'homme puis il se dépêcha de sortir du véhicule et se mit presque à courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, le cadet des Winchester repéra la standardiste. Assise à son comptoir, elle répondait à un appel. Sam dut attendre qu'elle termine. Cela dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de_ "l'élan" _mais, il se retint de devenir désagréable. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la femme raccrocha et lui porta toute son attention.

.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Heu... Bonjour. Heu... Je viens rendre visite à un ami... Heu... Mr...

.

Sam se retrouva con. Il ignorait sous quel nom Dean avait enregistré Castiel.

.

- Heu... Excusez-moi. Juste un tout petit instant.

.

La standardiste le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur ce dernier. Sam souffla de soulagement. Il se saisit de son portable et envoya un SMS à Dean distraitement. La réponse vint assez rapidement, ce qui soulagea un peu plus Sam. Il rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et il se représenta au comptoir. La jeune femme l'attendait avec un petit air sévère. Sam ne s'en formalisa pas mais fut légèrement surpris et vexé.

.

- Heu... Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je... Je cherche la chambre de Mr Robert Hamilton.

- Juste un instant, s'il vous plaît, lui dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier.

.

Elle obtint l'information en quelques secondes à peine.

.

- Chambre numéro 356. Prenez l'ascenseur sur votre gauche. Troisième étage. Ce sera un peu plus loin sur votre droite, débita-t-elle rapidement.

- Merci... Stella, en lisant le badge de la standardiste.

.

Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle pour prendre l'ascenseur. Stella le regarda encore un petit instant avant de se jeter sur le téléphone qui recommença à sonner.

La montée de l'engin fut un peu longue pour seulement trois étages. Sam s'impatientait. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le cadet se rua dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers la droite et il suivit les numéros des chambres jusqu'au numéro 356. Il y arriva après deux petites minutes à déambuler dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il souffla un bon coup puis il frappa trois petits coups bien secs. Un oui se fit entendre à travers la porte.

Sam entra et vit son frère au chevet de Castiel. Il avait l'air fatigué au vu de ses traits tirés. Sam s'avança vers son frère. Dean se leva et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle un peu douloureuse ce qui surprit légèrement Sam sur le coup. Dean mit fin à leur accolade et il recula de deux trois pas. Se tenant à distance respectable, Sam reporta son regard sur Castiel qui dormait.

.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- Ca va..., soupira Dean, un petit sourire crispé sur son visage.

.

Dean tourna le dos à son frère et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers le lit. Puis, il pivota sur ses talons pour faire à nouveau face à Sam. Son visage reflétait ouvertement son anxiété.

.

- Le pire est derrière lui... L'opération s'est bien passée, déclara Dean le regard braqué au sol.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il te l'a dit ? S'empressa de demander Sam.

- Je ne sais pas... Il ne m'a rien dit pour l'instant. J-je crois que ça à voir avec Naomi, répondit Dean d'une voix inquiète et lasse.

.

Dean se frotta les yeux d'une main. Geste qui exprimait toute son impuissance et sa fatigue. Sam regarda son frère d'un air désolé. Il soupira et lui dit :

.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais chercher des cafés.

- Ca va, Sammy. Je vais bien, répondit aussitôt Dean.

- Ouais, je vois ça, ironisa Sam.

.

Dean se vexa un peu mais ne répondit rien. Il retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Castiel. Son regard se voila. Sam n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint avec deux gobelets fumants, il trouva son frère endormi, sa tête reposant à côté de la main de Castiel. Cette image attendrit Sam. Il entra en silence dans la pièce et posa sur la table de chevet un des gobelets et porta l'autre à ses lèvres. Sam se posta à la fenêtre et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

.

_**~ Quelques jours plus tard, même endroit... ~**_

**.**

Castiel sortit de l'hôpital huit jours plus tard. Son médecin, le Dr Carver, lui demanda de se représenter d'ici quelques jours pour lui enlever les fils. En attendant une infirmière passerait tous les jours pour lui refaire les pansements. A cette information, Dean sourit lubriquement. Une infirmière... Petit fantasme qui germa aussitôt dans son esprit.

Mais Sammy brisa son délicieux petit rêve en lui rappelant que ce ne serait pas possible puisqu'ils habitaient dans l'antre des hommes de lettres, un endroit hautement secret. Dean jura dans sa barbe inexistante. **DAMN IT !**

Ils s'arrangèrent avec le médecin en lui disant qu'un ami infirmier à eux viendrait faire les soins (enfin plus exactement Dean Winchester en personne mais chut !). Le Dr Carver ne refusa pas l'arrangement mais insista pour que son patient revienne pour leur rendez-vous prévu. Sur cet accord, ils se séparèrent.

.

_**~ Lebanon, Kansas, Bunker des hommes de lettres ~**_

.

Les frères Winchester installèrent leur ami dans une chambre vacante. Castiel fut soulagé de se retrouver dans un lieu connu. Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, ses blessures le tirant encore. Il souffla de fatigue. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lorsque Dean entra dans la pièce. Castiel ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux pour les poser sur son ami qui le fixait.

.

- Cass... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit Dean d'une voix douce mais ferme.

.

Castiel se redressa sur le lit. Son dos se cala sur la tête de lit. Le regard baissé. Il chercha ses mots un moment. Dean attendit patiemment. Lorsque Castiel commença son récit, Dean s'assit sur le lit et écouta son ami.

.

- J'ai..., Castiel soupira. J'ai fui lâchement, Dean.

.

A ses mots, le cœur de Dean rata quelques battements. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ses lèvres frémirent. Il resta silencieux. Encourageant son ami à continuer.

.

- La tablette. Je devais la protéger. Elle me soufflait de l'éloigner de tout danger. Je devais le faire. Je le sentais tout au fond de moi. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer autrement, dit Castiel la main posée sur son propre cœur, le regard douloureux. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis désolé, Dean.

.

Ces derniers mots rappelèrent à Dean ce douloureux moment où son ami faillit le tuer. Son cœur lui fit mal.

.

- J'ai fui avec la tablette pour échapper à l'emprise de Naomi. S-si j'étais resté auprès d'elle, j'aurais fini par te tuer. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Alors, j'ai fui... J'ai voyagé. Tellement voyagé. Partout. Mais à chaque fois, ils me localisaient. Je m'échappais de justesse. Je me réfugiais ailleurs. Mais ils me retrouvaient toujours. Je crois que cette course m'a fatigué un peu... Je ne l'ai pas senti arriver la fois dernière. Naomi et Yaël, un ange sous ses ordres, m'ont capturé. Ils ont tué tous les humains présents. Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi...

.

Les yeux de Castiel s'humidifièrent. Il refoula tant bien que mal ses larmes. Dean sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait la douleur et le chagrin de son ami. Il comprenait.

.

- Je me suis battu comme j'ai pu. Naomi était trop forte. Elle m'a torturé. J'ai eu si mal dans ma grâce et dans mon vaisseau. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je-je devais te revoir.

- Me revoir ? demanda Dean intrigué.

- Mmh... Acquiesça Castiel en inclinant la tête une fois. Je te dois des excuses. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, expliqua Castiel.

- ... Cass..., souffla tout simplement Dean un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

.

Castiel redressa la tête vivement. Un regard surpris plaqué sur son visage. Les yeux de Dean pétillaient de tendresse. Il était magnifique. Les joues de Castiel se colorèrent. Il détourna les yeux de gêne. Dean tendit une main pour la poser sur la joue de son ami. A son contact, Castiel sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa. Des frissons parcoururent son échine. La main de Dean était douce et chaude. Castiel inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il prolongea le contact en posant timidement sa propre main sur celle de son ami. C'était agréable. Au bout de plusieurs secondes Dean retira sa main presque à regret. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

.

- Comment t'es-tu échappé ? Naomi te tenait...? Commença Dean.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui... souffla Castiel.

- ...? Comment alors...? demanda Dean totalement perdu.

- Naomi..., répondit simplement Castiel.

- ... J-je ne comprends pas, Cass.

- Quand elle a compris que je n'avais plus la tablette en ma possession, elle était folle de rage. Plutôt que simplement me tuer, elle a préféré continuer à me torturer, en quelque sorte... Par punition, elle m'a arraché ma...

.

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un étranglement. Castiel ferma les yeux soudainement. Se souvenant de la douleur atroce qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son bourreau lui avait arraché sa grâce. Puis Naomi l'avait éjecté tout simplement du paradis. La chute fut l'un des pires moments de son existence. Castiel avait hurlé de panique, croyant qu'il allait mourir. La chute vertigineuse. Le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement trop vite. Puis vint l'atterrissage. Le choc fut miraculeusement amorti. Sans doute un petit moment de faiblesse de la part de sa sœur. Ou pas. Mais sous le coup de l'émotion, Castiel avait perdu connaissance.

Revenant au présent, Castiel inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Ces souvenirs étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. Trop douloureux. Dean n'insista pas plus sur ce point. Mais il avait tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Malgré la douleur évidente de son ami, Dean avait besoin de savoir. Alors...

.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la tablette ? demanda Dean hésitant.

- Je l'ai cachée dans un lieu sûr, murmura doucement Castiel, semblant s'être calmé.

- ... Naomi ou toute autre créature ne pourra jamais la trouver ?

- Dean, elle est en lieu sûr, répéta l'ex ange d'un air sérieux et légèrement vexé.

- J'te crois, Cass, répondit calmement Dean, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec lui.

- Vraiment ? demanda Castiel surpris, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

- Oui, le rassura Dean.

.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Tout simplement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam avait écouté en silence. Un sourire illumina ses traits. Ils s'étaient enfin parlés. Sam s'éloigna de la chambre en silence ne voulant pas se faire repérer par les deux autres. Il partit se chercher une bière bien fraîche. Il la but avec délice en l'honneur de ses deux imbéciles heureux.

La vie reprit. Des blessures de Castiel, il ne restait que des cicatrices qui s'effaceraient peut-être avec le temps. Mais il s'en fichait. A présent, il vivait avec les frères Winchester. Il avait un nouveau foyer. Il avait sa famille. Il n'était pas spécialement à plaindre.

Chaque jour était synonyme d'une nouvelle découverte. Sam et surtout Dean étaient plus que ravis de lui faire découvrir les petites joies du quotidien. L'ex-ange s'adapta très vite au plus grand plaisir de Dean.

Les deux frères l'entraînèrent également à devenir un bon _Hunter_ (11). Ce fut dur et pénible mais jamais leur ami ne broncha. Dean était plutôt fier de lui. Mais jamais, il ne lui dirait ouvertement. Trop fier le Winchester ! Cela ne gêna aucunement Castiel. Il était habitué au caractère de son ancien protégé. Il le connaissait par cœur.

.

_**~ Quelques temps plus tard. Quelque part sur les terres de "l'Oncle Sam" ~**_

.

L'Impala s'arrêta au bord d'une route déserte. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva avec lenteur vers les cieux. Le conducteur du véhicule coupa le moteur. Trois portières s'ouvrirent simultanément laissant trois silhouettes masculines en sortir avec une certaine aisance. Dans un même ensemble, trois mains rabattirent les portières en un claquement sonore.

La _"Team Free Will"_ se tenait fièrement dressée devant Naomi et ses robots-anges. Dean, Sam et Castiel.

Ces trois hommes ne baisseraient jamais les bras quoiqu'il advienne. La Bureaucrate l'avait déjà bien compris. Elle souffla d'agacement et de frustration. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les choses en arriveraient là.

Son ancien frère, Castiel, avait choisi des humains plutôt que... Naomi chassa ses pensées futiles de son esprit. L'ancien ange avait choisi son destin. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

A partir de ce jour, il n'y aurait plus de pardon accordé. Seul la Tablette comptait. Seule la sécurité du Paradis comptait.

Une pensée absurde, mais néanmoins vrai, s'imposa en chacun des protagonistes présents :

.

_Ce combat ne prendrait probablement jamais fin..._

.

_**~ The End ~**_

.

* en anglais

.

(1) Où est la tablette des anges, Castiel ?

(2) Réponds, traître !

(3) Où est la tablette des anges ?

(4) Merde, Cass !... Fils de pute ! (Désolée pour le langage. mais c'est le caractère de Dean)

(5) ...Mon pote

(6) Mec

(7) Cass... Mon pote... J'ai besoin de toi

(8) Nous sommes une famille

(9) Meurtrier

(10) Tu es un bébé dans un trench coat

(11) Chasseur


End file.
